


Honeybear

by tazziebubbles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious!Rhodey, Oblivious!Tony, Teen and up because of some mild cursing, confession of feelings, they get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazziebubbles/pseuds/tazziebubbles
Summary: Nat tells Rhodey that Tony is crazy about him. Naturally, Rhodey confronts Tony about it.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Honeybear

**Author's Note:**

> My first marvel/rhodeytony fic! Kinda short for now, but I'm hoping to write longer ones in future as I continue to get through the movies :)

Rhodey could still feel adrenaline spiralling through his veins as he approached Tony’s lab, heart beating just a little too fast to be normal. Vaguely, his brain was able to conjure up the thought that this _really_ wasn’t a good idea, seeing as he was still reeling from what he’d just learned. 

_Tony...he...but no, he couldn’t. No way in hell._

He shook his head. It had almost sounded like a passing comment, but by now Rhodey understood that damn near every one of Natasha’s actions was painstakingly deliberate, even if it didn’t seem like it. No. She knew exactly what the connotations of ‘ _I mean come on, he’s crazy about you, has been since forever_ ’ would be, and if that wasn’t evidence enough, the chagrin displayed clearly across the other Avengers’ faces, as though she’d said something she shouldn’t have, most certainly was. 

He was so far lost in his own head that he almost didn’t hear FRIDAY’s voice just as he approached the doors to the lab, halting him in his tracks. He stared ahead in shock for a moment — he _never_ let his thoughts run away from him like that — before clearing his throat.

“Sorry FRIDAY, what was that?” 

“Mr.Stark said to stop any and everyone from entering unless, and I quote ‘the entire fucking world is having its ass kicked by aliens and I’m the _only_ possible person who could stop them.’”

He couldn’t help a snort of amusement. “Right. Well can you tell him aliens _aren’t_ kicking earth’s ass right now but I’d still like to talk to him?” 

“Will do, Colonel Rhodes.” 

A few seconds passed. He shifted his weight restlessly from one foot to the other, smiling only slightly when FRIDAY allowed him through.

The familiar scent of motor oil and something undeniably _Tony_ hit his senses. The first hint that something wasn’t quite right came immediately: Tony didn’t launch into an almost feverish, usually-coffee-fuelled rant about whatever he was working on. 

Okay. Fine. Maybe he wasn’t feeling it today. 

“Rhodey! What’s up? What can I do for you?” 

Amendment: he clearly _was_ feeling it today, if his almost excessive enthusiasm and hand-gesturing was anything to go by. Rhodey didn’t say anything for a moment, just narrowed his eyes sceptically, taking in Tony’s appearance. Nothing out of the ordinary — a smudge of something on his right cheek, hair in disarray, eyes bright with an almost constant sparkle of mischief. The sun was sinking below the horizon as dusk approached, painting the New York sky various shades of orange. The fading light poured right in through the windows, stretching across the side of his face. 

_Beautiful_ , as always, but that wasn’t the point. Rhodey was on a mission. No getting side-tracked allowed. 

Tony was approaching him now, a smile at the corner of his lips. “Nope? Got nothing? It’s alright, take your time. You’re looking a little tense, you know that? Maybe you could do with a massage, I can pen you in with my—“

“I really don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Rhodey interrupted, shaking his head, “I just wanted to, you know...talk.” 

Tony hesitated for such a brief moment that Rhodey almost thought he’d imagined it. 

“Well talk away then, honeybear. I’m all ears.” 

“Alright,” he nodded, mostly to himself, “okay.” 

This was stupid. This was the most stupid, impulsive decision he’d ever made, and when you’re long-time friends with one Tony Stark, _that’s_ saying something. 

Tony returned to his tinkering after a moment, and Rhodey just stared, like he was some tongue-tied kid facing their crush. 

Goddammit.

“I was talking with Natasha and a few others earlier,” he said, leaning up against the desk, aiming for casual but falling drastically short.

“ _Talking_ with them, huh? Well isn’t that something.”

Rhodey aimed a glare at the side of his head that he was sure went unnoticed. 

“Yeah. _Talking_. Natasha said something interesting.” 

That’s when it clicked. The lack of ranting, the refusal to meet his gaze, the way he was flicking aimlessly through sheets of paper, _clearly_ not taking any of what was drawn on them in. 

“Dude. Are you _nervous_ right now?” 

Tony’s gaze snapped up. “ _Nervous?_ Seriously? Come on, Rhodey, who are you talking to here—“

“Hey FRIDAY, is Tony nervous?” 

“It would appear that Mr.Stark’s heart rate is elevated well above normal levels, and he’s currently exhibiting most of his common anxious tendencies, yes,” came the response, sounding far too amused. 

“FRIDAY!” Tony spluttered, “who the hell are you working for, here?” 

“You, boss. I was merely answering Colonel Rhodes’ question,” FRIDAY responded, calm as ever, amusement still managing to creep its way into her tone. 

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, you got me, I have a lot of deadlines, and there’s always someone or some _thing_ out there that wants me buried six feet under so _yeah_ , maybe I’m a little keyed up. Anxiety problem, remember that one?” 

Rhodey couldn’t help but take some pity on the very clearly high-strung, sleep-deprived man before him.

“You know.” 

Tony let out a sigh. “I know. Sorta got ears all over the house, remember? FRIDAY thought it might be part of the reason you were storming down here looking frantic as all hell. _Great_ mental image by the way, it’d almost be funny, if I weren’t already doing damage control in my head. Would six months apart do the trick or are you thinking something more permanent?” 

“ _Something more—_ jesus christ Tones, for a genius you really are an idiot.” 

“Okay...ouch...” he said, dragging the words out, something like hope beginning to dawn on his features. 

“No, seriously,” Rhodey continued, taking a small step forward, “you’re Tony damn Stark and you didn’t just...talk to me directly? Try your luck? I— _god_ , I really didn’t think you felt the same way because if you did you would’ve been _forward_ about it, and— oh come on, don’t you _dare_ look at me like that, of course I like you, I’ve liked you since I _saw_ your stupid ass for the first time—“

“Okay, so this whole insulting me thing you’ve got going on right now is _wonderful_ and sort of hot honestly, but do you think maybe we could skip to the part where we make out and live happily ever after?” 

Rhodey was helpless against the broad smile that had painted itself across Tony’s face. He felt himself returning it after a beat or two. 

“Idiot.” 

“Honeybear.” 

And _really_ , that was just unfair, because that term had always done funny, inexplicable things to his heart. Instead of voicing that aloud however, Rhodey just pulled Tony in by his shirt and kissed him soundly, pushing away any thoughts about what could’ve happened if they’d figured this out sooner, because they had _now_ , and that’s all that mattered. 

The smile Tony was fighting back, the hands that had flown to Rhodey’s hips, the insistent press of Tony’s lips against his own, _those_ were the only things that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter, @/lesbstark


End file.
